lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Wallace
| Name=Wallace | Link=On the dial in the lighthouse }} Wallace is the surname of a person found on the dial in the lighthouse. He/she is listed as the number 108, but the name is crossed out. Jacob, through Hurley, gave Jack directions to turn the lighthouse compass bearing to 108, although Jacob in the end seemed to care little about the bearing itself and more about Jack learning of the lighthouse. Trivia * Wallace is a surname of Scottish origin meaning "Welsh". * Charles Wallace was a character in A Wrinkle in Time series of children's books. He was a psychic child in stories about time/space travel, changing the past, series of "might-have-been" events, turning point events battles between the powers of good and evil, a large evil cloud called The Black Thing (in the movie, The Darkness) and an evil intelligence called IT who controls people's minds. * Wallace is a novel written by Jacob Abbott. Wallace (#108) and his aunt Ms. Henry (#21) are the main characters of this novel. * David Foster Wallace was the author of an epic novel called Infinite Jest, which is about a film which is so entertaining to its viewers, they lose all interest in anything other than viewing the film. * Alfred Russel Wallace (1823 – 1913) was a British naturalist, explorer, geographer, anthropologist and biologist. He did significant fieldwork in Malaysia and Indonesia in the mid-19th century. He also published the his theory on natural selection and evolution before Charles Darwin. Wallace introduced the idea of natural selection. In 1855 Wallace published a paper "On the Law Which has Regulated the Introduction of Species" - which documents observations regarding the geographic and geologic distributions of species. Wallace wrote that whether or not humans have immortal souls should not cause fear of studying nature and searching for the truth. Wallace ended up a SPIRITUALIST in the end of his life and wrote that natural selection can't account for all the mathematical, artistic, musical genius, wit, humor, and the spirit present in mankind... Wallace wrote that the Spirit had interceded in history to create life from inorganic matter, to introduce consciousness in higher animals, and give higher faculties to mankind. * Richard Wallace, born in Maine in 1960, is the inventor of Artificial Linguistic Internet Computer Entity - also referred to as Alicebot or simply Alice. It's a natural language processing chatterbot - a program that engages conversation with a human by applying some heuristical pattern matching rules to the human's input and in its online form it also relies on a hidden third person. Wallace authored a book titled "The Annotated A.L.I.C.E" - "The Annotated Alice" was a book Jack held in David's room. (Source: Wikipedia — "Richard Wallace (scientist)" and "Artificial Linguistic Internet Computer Entity") * Richard Wallace is the author of "Jack the Ripper, Light Hearted Friend" (1996), which tried to use Lewis Carroll's love of anagrams ("Lost" loves anagrams, too, almost as much as it loves Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking Glass") as a theory to claim that Lewis Carroll and a colleague were responsible for Jack the Ripper's murders. The book is not taken very seriously. (Source: Wikipedia — "Jack the Ripper, Light-Hearted Friend;" thestraightdope.com; amazon.com) * Jorge Garcia played a character called 'Wallace' in the film 'Deck The Halls'. * Robert Wallace (1697-1771) was a prominent 18th century Scottish minister, doctor and economist. He published "Dissertation on the numbers of Mankind in ancient and modern times," among others and was a very prolific writer. He contested many of the economic theories of philosopher David Hume, a contemporary of his. * David Wallace is a contemporary postgraduate research student and lecturer at Balliol College, Oxford.http://www.philosophy.ox.ac.uk/members/david_wallace A self-proclaimed philosopher of physics, he has written extensively on the many worlds theory of quantum mechanics. In particular he has written about the Everett interpretation of quantum mechanics. According to Wallace, Everett posited "whenever we make a measurement of a quantum system the Universe splits into many copies, one for each possible outcome of the experiment." Wallace, "Language use in a branching Universe", p. 2 ( December 2005) * "Wallace" is how "Valis" is pronounced in Latin. Valis being the Philip K Dick book read by Ben Linus when imprisoned in his own basement. } | | |} es:Wallace ru:Уоллес Category:Jacob's candidates Category:Season 6 characters Category:Unseen Candidates